nunyons_bibliothecafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18
A passage from Rutger's Journal :We pressed on towards Hanwyr and the forest appeared out of nowhere, we tied up horses and we heard the sound of wolves. I readied my axe for the inevitable attack, but the hunting party coming for us was far to big, we made to get to Hanwyr through the forest away from the hunt. ::SC: I charged towards Hanwyr through the forest clearing a path through the way, slashing through the forest as I go. On the run I lopped a small tree down; used it as a pole and vaulted up onto the wall. I assisted everyone else up the pole and the wall. Bors recognised the hunters as "shadows of the Wild Hunt", and there may be more. :The guards noticed us and ran towards us, Iggy shouted to the guards who stopped the rush. Iggy recognised Evans, one of the guards, and we head to see the governor. :The market square has been changed into a rationing camp for the citizenry. The pole I used to leap up to the wall sprang to life and started growing before me! ::R1: The now large tree attacked me as I manovered into position, I choped deep into it and breathed acid into the cut I created and slammed twice into me, crushing into my body hard. :: Iggy went all demonic and the tree moved; I took the opportunity to slash into it, as did Ravel, Iggy and Jakar. ::R2: I moved towards the citizens to protect them from one of the smaller branch/tree beasts and hew into its branches. It attacked me back slamming its branches around my head, I was quite bruised after her assault. ::R3: I brought my axe down into the mass of branches and hooked the axe into it, it trashed back at me but my axe blocked its attacks. ::R4: Ravel killed the tree before us, so I moved to attack the remaining tree beast, killing it with a single blow. A passage from Ignatief's journal :Running away from the hunt like a brave un. I sneak back to the path the handsome Rutger made. :I stabbed it up with my pointy bit of metal and stuck a shadowy thing on 'Ash', Jakar shouted at me and I got scared and hit it again. A passage from Jakar's journal :seeing the hunt I ran, and kept running towards Hanywr. ::R2: I threw a flask of alchemist fire at one of the trees and then "danced into the fire". A passage from Ravel's journal :Well, we polished of Picanto...(Picontom, Pinochio? I get confused). Anyway he is dead. Apparently Iggy knows him. This seems to be a recurrent theme...he really needs to cull his friends list. :We trott on towards Hamwyre and it gets a bit bushier on the way. Infact quite alot bushier. And more unpleasant. And howling. :The hairy four legged fuckers plow out of the trees led by a man with a big horn. I've heard of dogging but the numbers do not look in our favour, we make the decision to bolt for the city. :Trying to split the horde we feign to the left and right, luring them with our skill and cunning. (Bors sets his moustache alight in an effort to scare the off and I pretnd my leg is broken...the others do the sensible thing and run like buggery.) :We hit the wall soon enough and the dragon bloody vaults up it with a tree. Show-off. I take the poor mans route and of climbing the damn wall taking Bors lead before the wolves take my own hunting horn off. :He seems very interested in that Bush we passed... :The guard meet us with smiles and open arms. And don't kill us on sight. :They lead us down into the square, the place is even worse than that camp we passed through. War everywhere, really hits the bakery industy. :That tree that Rutger is now hugging truly bothers me... :FUCKING SHRUBBERY! :It attacked us. A tree. By Avandra's Pigtails! What has this world come to? A passage from Cenwyn's report : A passage from Tevoth's journal : A passage from Bors's journal :recognising the love shrub, I knew that there were some handholds nearby and climbed the wall.